death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Solid Snake vs Deathstroke
Solid Snake vs Deathstroke 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series and the return of Deathstroke from DC Comics. Description ''In a previous episode, Deathstroke gave Deadpool a run for his money, but can he hope to win once again against Solid Snake, the solider of action? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Solid Snake.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Deathstroke.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Solid Snake glared at a picture of a man wearing a orange and blue mask with a $5,000,010 bounty. Solid Snake pulled out his 1911 Operator and cocked it. He would murder this villain on the spot and claim that bounty, no matter what. His ears then heard the sound of helicopter propellers. Solid Snake looked up to see a helicopter land on a building not too far away from him. A man then exited the helicopter. Upon closer inspection, Solid Snake realized that this was the man he was tasked to kill. The mercenary, Deathstroke. Solid Snake instantly readied his 1911 Operator and shot it in the air to alert Deathstroke to his presence. Sure enough, Deathstroke turned to him. "I believe this is you." Solid Snake said as he ripped Deathstroke's bounty off the lamp pole and held it up. "You're not the only one who is wanted, dead or alive." Deathstroke then held up a similar wanted poster, except the image was replaced with Solid Snake. Angered, Solid Snake immediately shot the poster, forcing it out of his hand. "This is between you and me, Deathstroke!" "Prepare to be terminated." Deathstroke then readied his dual machine guns as Solid Snake readied his 1911 Operator. '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Solid Snake proceeded to fire multiple bullets at Deathstroke. But the wounds soon regenerated, much to Solid Snake's surprise. Deathstroke then fired his dual machine guns at Solid Snake, but Solid Snake effortlessly dodged all the bullets. He then raced toward a nearby car for cover as Deathstroke continued firing. Once Deathstroke stopped firing, Solid Snake shot Deathstroke in the stomach with his 1911 Operator, prompting Deathstroke to fire again. Deathstroke then jumped off the building and landed on the car that his opponent was hiding behind. Just before he could deliver the killing bullet to Solid Snake, Solid Snake narrowly dodged in time and continued to dodge the bullets until Deathstroke ran out of bullets. "Good!" Solid Snake then readied his Stun Knife and ran at Deathstroke and stabbed him in the stomach with it. He then proceeded to electrocute Deathstroke before shooting him in the stomach with his 1911 Operator. Deathstroke then knocked Solid Snake back with his lance. Solid Snake raced at Deathstroke to stab him again, but Deathstroke suddenly shot a laser out of his lance, which pierced through Solid Snake's stomach, knocking him back. A truck then rammed into Solid Snake, making him land on the windshield. "Whatever you do, don't slow down." Solid Snake told the truck driver. He then climbed to the top of the truck with difficulty. He then readied his 1911 Operator as he searched for Deathstroke. He was then shot through the shoulder. Solid Snake then discovered Deathstroke, who was revealed to have his sniper rifle. He fired again, but Solid Snake used his acrobatic skills to leap from vehicle to vehicle until he shot Deathstroke in the neck with his 1911 Operator. He then leaped toward Deathstroke and proceeded to punch him repeatedly until Deathstroke impaled his stomach with his Promethium sword. As Solid Snake tried to recover, Deathstroke slashed Solid Snake's chest twice before kicking him back, making him land on the windshield again. "Just pretend I'm not here." Solid Snake told the truck driver before attempting to climb to the top of the truck. He then saw Deathstroke standing him above him. He readied his Promethium sword. "Farewell." And with that, he impaled Solid Snake's cranium with the Promethium sword. Solid Snake's lifeless body slid down the windshield and under the truck. Deathstroke then leaped off the truck. "Piece of cake." Deathstroke then casually walked away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DEATHSTROKE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning fighter